The present invention generally relates to apparatus for holding a fishing rod and reel and more specifically holding the rod and reel by attaching the holding apparatus to the leg of the fisherman.
Many times a mechanical fishing rod holder is desired to enable a fisherman to use the fishing rod and reel, "hands-off," while sitting in an unstable boat, such as a canoe. Rod and reel holders, that mount on the side of the boat, require a fisherman to change position when tending the rod and reel. Such a change of position, of the fisherman moves, the fisherman's center of gravity thereby rocking the boat or canoe. Thus a fishing rod and reel holder mounted on the side of the boat, is difficult to tend. Further, a fishing rod and reel holder mounted on the side of the boat requires a fisherman to visually watch a bobber, or the rod tip, to determine if a fish has taken the bait or is otherwise on the line. The quick response required to set a hook, or to jig a line, is not possible with a boat mounted rod and reel holder as the fisherman must first remove the rod and reel from the holding device prior to setting the hook when the bait is taken by the fish.